Seeing Triple
by Lover of Reid
Summary: Within the Quantico area three women have been taken within two weeks. And all of them resemble Beth. Will she be a victim as well?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my story that is the sequel to Country Murders. Sorry its so short. I will try and update with new chapters as soon as I can:)**

Prologue

Just because she was a first year attorney didn't mean that Lindsay Rhodes couldn't be the last person to leave the office. Walking down the steps of the now pitch black building that contained the law firm she now worked for Lindsay Rhodes made her way to the brightly lit parking lot just a few feet away. The late hours were the only part of the job that she didn't like. To be more specific it was having to walk by herself in the dark from the empty building to her car. Seeing her car come into view Lindsay quickened her step.

Hearing nothing from her own heels tapping on the pavement Lindsay was caught completely off guard when an arm suddenly grabbed her around her shoulders holding her in place. Panic flowed freely throughout Lindsay's body as she tried to struggle, but her attempts were ceased when she felt a searing pain in the side of her neck. Seconds later Lindsay was enveloped in darkness…


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Just so you know I used a combination of what happened in the season finale episode and my other story Death by a Thousand Cuts-Part 2. Sadly I don't own Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior. Please send me a review telling me what you think.**

Chapter 1- Nightmares

Within the dark confines of their bedroom Beth Cooper tossed and turned in the bed she shared with her husband Sam Cooper as she relived the painful memories of the darkest day of her life…

_Fear clenched Beth's body as she found herself once again in the dark grey bedroom, wrists tied to the arms of the chair she was seated in. Breathing heavily Beth knew all too well what would happen next. Looking over to the window Beth saw Rawlins standing there looking through the blinds. Allowing the blinds to snap shut Rawlins turned to face her and smiled at her sinisterly as he said,_

"_You didn't answer my question; will Agent Cooper kill for you?"_

_Holding back the tears Beth shook her head no vigorously as she exclaimed,_

"_NO! And I wouldn't want him to."_

_Rawlins' smile seemed to widen as he moved closer to her, the gun, locked and loaded, already in his hands. Glimpsing up at the clock on the wall behind Beth Rawlins continued to smile as he looked to Beth and said,_

"_Doesn't look like we'll be getting a phone call."_

_Hearing Rawlins say this Beth already knew what was coming. Feeling both the need to stall Rawlins and to anger him Beth looked up into Rawlins' face with determination on her own as she said,_

"_You want to test people to see how brave they are? To see how far they will go? Then shoot me! SHOOT ME!"_

_As if in response to Beth's words Rawlins raised the gun while unlocking the safety as he aimed it at Beth's head. Unable to hold it in any longer Beth lowered her head and let the tears fall freely as a sob escaped her lips. Knowing that she probably had just seconds left Beth waited in silence for Rawlins to end her life._

_Suddenly from the night stand beside her a loud beep pierced the silence. Glancing quickly up at Rawlins Beth saw him continue to aim the gun at her while he picked up his phone. Even though the gun was still aimed at her Beth couldn't help silently thanking God for the delay. Keeping her eyes trained on Rawlins Beth saw the smile on Rawlins' face grow as he looked at her and said,_

"_Well it seems that Agent Cooper does care about you."_

_Even though she knew that Sam hadn't really killed Stahl the tears still continued to fall down Beth's face. Like so many times before within the nightmare Beth watched through tear blurred eyes as the smile on Rawlins' face disappeared and was replaced with anger as he starred at the photo. The anger on his face seeped into his voice as he hissed,_

"_Stahl, that idiot, what was he thinking? He has ruined everything by doing this."_

_In her mind Beth knew what would happen next as he looked over at her confused expression. Sure enough the sinister smile returned to Rawlins' face as he moved the gun away from Beth's head. Instead he aimed it at her right shoulder as he said,_

"_Now darlin', Agent Cooper may have killed for you, but he was ten seconds late. So because of that it's only fair that I do this…"_

_Having experienced this in reality Beth knew what to expect as Rawlins suddenly fired the gun. But the pain she felt as the bullet pierced her shoulder felt the same as if it had just happened. Biting her lip to deal with the pain Beth watched Rawlins reload the gun and took aim once again at her wounded shoulder and said,_

"_And this darlin' is for your attempts at trying to persuade me to shoot you earlier."_

_As Rawlins fired the gun a second time Beth felt the intensified pain as the bullet impacted her shoulder close to her neck. _

Flying upright into a sitting position in the bed Beth continued to breathe deeply as she grasped her right shoulder with her left hand. Removing her hand Beth heaved a sigh of relief at seeing only the two feint scars upon her shoulder. It had been a little over a year since the horrific ordeal, and after six months of having nightmare-free dreams, it once again decided to rear its ugly head.

Still physically shaken from the dream Beth decided to go check on Sarah. Even though there was nothing to be heard on the monitor Beth still wanted to check to make sure that her baby was ok. Rising slowly from the bed so as not to wake Sam, Beth quietly made her way to the nursery which was in the room right next to theirs. Turning on the miniature lamp opposite the crib Beth walked over to see her little girl sleeping peacefully. Smiling Beth gently ran her finger over Sarah's cheek. After remaining there a few extra minutes to be sure Sarah wouldn't wake Beth made her way back to the bedroom.

As she walked into the bedroom Beth immediately saw that Sam was no longer asleep but sitting up in the bed awaiting her return. Without even thinking about it Beth brought her left hand up to cover the two feint scars on her right shoulder once again. Seeing this action Sam waited for Beth to climb back into the bed, having known where she had gone, before asking,

"You had the nightmare again didn't you?"

Continuing to hold her hand on her shoulder Beth starred down at the bed sheets as she whispered,

"Yes"

With his hand under Beth's chin Sam lifted her face till she was once again starring him in the face. Seeing the tears glistening in Beth's eyes Sam quickly cradled her in his arms against his chest. As soon as her head made contact with Sam's chest Beth released the sobs she had been holding in. Rubbing circles into her back to help sooth her Sam waited till Beth could talk. A few minutes later, her sobs subsiding, Beth said,

"It was the same as all the others, and just as painful. After being nightmare-free for nearly six months I thought I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore."

Heaving a sigh Sam said,

"When we experience an extremely traumatic event we never truly forget it. Something from our last case must have triggered something in your memory to make you experience the nightmares again. But you are a strong willed person Beth; you will overcome this nightmare, just like last time."

Having removed her hand from her shoulder as Sam spoke Beth placed her right hand upon Sam's cheek and smiled lovingly up at him as she said,

"It was because of you that I was able to overcome the nightmare and the ordeal the first time, and with your help again I should be able to overcome this nightmare yet again."

Returning the loving smile Sam bent down and captured Beth's lips in a kiss. Without skipping a beat Beth immediately deepened the kiss. When they finally separated in need of air Beth snuggled deeper into Sam's warm embrace. Sensing how tired Beth still was because of the nightmare Sam said,

"Come on Beth, let's get some sleep. You never know we may get assigned a new case tomorrow."

After feeling Beth nod her head against his chest in response to his words Sam slowly lowered the two of them into a comfortable position against the mattress. With Beth lying securely within his arms Sam could feel Beth fall asleep almost immediately. After quickly kissing Beth on the top of her head Sam closed his eyes and allowed himself to be consumed by sleep.


	3. A New Case

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you to all of you who have read this and sent me a review I really appreciate them. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2- A New Case

Lying awake in bed with Beth using his chest as a pillow Sam watched as the sun's first rays shined through the semi open curtains. Just then from the bed side table Sam's phone started to ring. Not wanting the ringing to wake Beth Sam quickly grabbed the device. Reading the name FICKLER shining brightly on the screen Sam opened the phone and answered,

"Cooper"

On the other end of the line Sam could hear Director Fickler's scratchy voice say,

"Sam, I'm assigning you and your team a new case. Now you'll also be working with two agents from Agent Hotchner's team while the rest attend to a case in South Dakota."

Even though he knew Fickler couldn't see him Sam nodded his head as he asked,

"Can you tell me which two agents my team and I will be working with?"

"I believe Agents Prentiss and Morgan. They will meet you and your team at your headquarters when you arrive there this morning," replied Fickler.

Recalling the two agents from the last time their two teams has worked together Sam nodded his head again as he asked,

"What's the case about?"

"Over the past two weeks here in the Quantico area three women have gone missing. The newest victim, Lindsay Rhodes, was abducted two nights ago while walking to her car after leaving her work. Unfortunately we have already located the bodies of the other two victims, Elizabeth Howard, and Michelle Andrews, buried next to one another in shallow graves in an abandoned lot. Photos of the three women along with the clothing the two deceased victims were found in are in the file, which is already sitting on the conference table waiting for you to read."

After silently reviewing the information the director had just given him in his head Sam asked,

"Do we know anything specific about the women that may help us?"

"The only thing I will tell you about the three women is that all three worked as an attorney for some branch of law enforcement."

Having received this little piece of extra information Sam replied,

"Thank you Director. I will begin contacting the rest of my team now and then we will make our way to the headquarters as soon as possible."

Fickler, his voice deep with hope and confidence, said,

"Good luck Sam. Keep me informed."

With a final nod of his head Sam replied,

"Thank you sir, I will."

Ending the phone call Sam placed the phone back onto the bedside table. Heaving a sigh Sam looked down, in hopes of being able to watch Beth sleep a little while longer, to find Beth fully awake. Looking up at Sam's face Beth asked,

"Was that the director with a new case?"

After a simple nod of his head Sam bent down and kissed Beth on her head before relaying everything that the director had just told him to Beth. When he was finished both Sam and Beth sat up in bed, grabbing his phone once again Sam glanced to Beth and said,

"Why don't you go on and start getting Sarah ready while I call Gina, Mick, and Prophet."

After nodding her head and giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips Beth made her way to the nursery. Looking down at his phone Sam dialed the first number that came to mind; Gina's. Just after two rings Sam heard a voice filled with early morning grogginess answer,

"LaSalle"

"Gina, its Cooper, go ahead and get dressed, and head to headquarters we have been assigned a new case. I will fill you, Prophet, and Mick in once we are all there along with Agents Prentiss and Morgan."

As if Sam's words acted as instant caffeine Gina sounded fully awake as she said,

"Alright Coop thanks. So we'll be working with Emily and Derek again? Mick will just love that. Oh and don't worry about calling Mick I'll let him know."

Having said everything that she had wanted to say Gina quickly hung up before Sam could say another word. A smile spread across Sam's lips when he realized the meaning in Gina's words. The smile still upon his face Sam then dialed Prophet's number, and after one ring was greeted by,

"Good morning Coop. Did we get assigned a new case?"

The smile upon Sam's face became even bigger as he replied,

"You got it Prophet. We'll be working with Agents Prentiss and Morgan as well. I will fill you all in with the details when we're all at head quarters."

From the other end of the line Sam heard Prophet reply,

"Got it Coop. See you guys there."

Having finished making his calls Sam rose from the bed and started to get ready for the day himself. A few minutes later just as he was lacing up his last boot Beth walked into the room with a fully dressed Sarah in her arms. The smile returning to his face Sam took Sarah in his arms while Beth started to get dressed. When Beth was just about done Sam took Sarah into the dining room to get her situated in her car seat, and to do one last check of the diaper bag. Just as he finished checking that all the important essentials were in the bag Sam heard Beth coming up behind him. Turning around to face her Sam smiled at her before bending down and returning the kiss she had given him earlier.

When they were ready to leave Beth carried Sarah within her car seat and Sam carried the diaper bag over his shoulder while he pushed his motorcycle with them into the lift. Stepping off the lift at the main level of the complex Sam walked his motorcycle over to Beth's car and waited as she buckled Sarah's car seat into the car. As he handed Beth the diaper bag Sam gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he said,

"Ok, I'll see you two at headquarters."

Smiling up at him Beth nodded her head before turning to Sarah and said cheerily,

"Say bye-bye to Daddy."

Chuckling softly to himself Sam pushed his motorcycle onto the side of the road. After placing his helmet upon his head and securing it Sam jump started the bike to life. Climbing behind the wheel Beth watched and waited as Sam pulled out into traffic before pulling out into traffic herself.

Nearly twenty minutes later Beth pulled up to the curb outside the building that housed the headquarters and parked behind Sam's motorcycle. With the diaper bag draped over her shoulder and carrying the car seat with both hands Beth made her way into the building with Sarah. As she made her way into the gym Beth could see that a lot of people were already inside the conference room. After punching in the pass code Beth stepped through the door and was greeted by half of her team plus the two extra agents.

Hearing her enter the room both Sam and Prophet lifted their heads and smiled at her. Reaching her desk Beth placed Sarah and the car seat on top of it as she placed the diaper bag underneath. Not even a minute later Prophet came over to her and smiled down at Sarah as he said,

"Hey little angel, how have you been this morning?"

Grinning Beth looked up at Prophet and asked,

"Prophet would you like to hold her while I put the car seat away?"

Prophet's smile seemed to grow even bigger as he replied,

"Of course I will. I never miss an opportunity to hold this precious little girl."

After Beth placed Sarah in his arms Prophet immediately started making silly faces at Sarah. Seeing the faces he was making Sam couldn't help but laugh. Hearing the sudden laughter Prophet turned to Sam and asked,

"What?"

Still laughing silently Sam shook his head as he replied,

"Prophet, she's only three months old, she won't start laughing or smiling in reaction to your faces for a few more weeks."

Prophet just shrugged his shoulders, "So I don't care. This can just be considered a practice run for when she does start laughing and smiling."

Hearing the conversation between her husband and teammate Beth walked over to Prophet's side, and while smiling down at Sarah, said,

"I think Uncle Prophet is being a little too silly, what do you think Sarah?"

At the sound of her mother's voice Sarah made a soft squeal as if she were answering Beth's question. As both Sam and Beth laughed at Sarah's response Prophet feinted a hurt expression as he handed Sarah back to Beth and said,

"That really hurts Sarah; I can't believe you would betray me like that."

Even though he was overwhelmed with curiosity Morgan couldn't help but smile and laugh at Prophet's words to the beautiful baby girl now in Beth's arms. Walking over to Beth Morgan, with Prentiss right behind him, smiled down at Sarah and asked,

"And who might this sweet little girl be?"

With a look of motherly pride upon her face Beth replied,

"This is Sarah; she is mine and Sam's daughter."

In a cooing voice Prentiss added,

"She is absolutely adorable."

Just as she said this Beth's words seemed to sink in, glancing down at Beth's hand Prentiss saw the unmistakable gold wedding ring upon her finger. Without having to glance over to Sam's hand Prentiss already knew that she would find an identical gold wedding band upon his finger as well. Before she could comment there came the sound of the door being opened. As on the five agents raised their heads to see Mick and Gina enter the conference room with Garcia not far behind them with her portable system being pulled behind her.

Noticing that everyone had finally arrived Sam looked around to everyone and said,

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get started."

After placing Sarah in the bassinet Beth took her seat at the table with everyone else. Standing at the head of the table Sam passed around the stack of files that contained the information about the case. When everyone had a file in front of them Sam pressed a button on the small remote in his hand. Upon the flat screen monitor appeared three separate photos of their victims. Using his pointer finger Sam pointed to the photo of the first brunette and said,

"Elizabeth Howard, our first victim, was reported missing two weeks ago. She was reported to have been heading to her car after getting work when she was abducted."

Sam then pointed to the middle brunette woman's photo,

"Our second victim, Michelle Andrews was reported missing just four days after Elizabeth Howard. Just as Elizabeth Howard, Michelle Andrews was reported to have been heading to her car after leaving work."

Pointing to the third photo upon the screen Sam said,

"Our latest victim, Lindsay Rhodes, was reported missing just two days ago. It would appear that she was taken while heading to her car just like Elizabeth Howard, and Michelle Andrews. Now today is Wednesday, and she has already been missing for two days. If the Unsub keeps with his pattern then we have a little less than forty-eight hours to find her."

Looking up from the file in front of him Morgan said,

"It says here that all three women worked as attorneys for certain branches of law enforcement. Do we know which branch each women worked for?"

Starring down at his own notes Sam said,

"Elizabeth Howard was a defense attorney for the Quantico PD while both Michelle Andrews and Lindsay Rhodes were both attorneys for the FBI. It would also seem that since Lindsay Rhodes was just a first year attorney that she worked with Michelle Andrews."

As Morgan nodded his head Sam spoke up again,

"There is something else…"

With another click of the remote the three photos on screen were replaced by two additional photos. The first was of two shallowly dug up graves placed side by side. The other was of Elizabeth Howard, and Michelle Andrews' bodies lying on the ground, both wearing identical white gowns. Pointing once again at the screen Sam continued,

"Quantico PD found the bodies of Elizabeth Howard and Michelle Andrews within an abandoned lot. According to the ME reports both women sustained multiple cuts all over their chest and torso, but the cuts weren't the cause of death. Cause of death was strangulation…"

Pressing a second button Sam made the photo of Elizabeth and Michelle's bodies to zoom in closer so everyone had a better view of Michelle's neck. Sam pointed to the faint bruising that encircled the woman's neck as he said,

"The Unsub strangled them with his bare hands, and then after dressing them in identical white gowns, buried them side by side in an abandoned lot."

Taking her eyes away from the photo upon the screen Gina looked at Sam as she said,

"The method he chose to kill the women seems pretty special. It's as if he wants to see the life leave their eyes, while the lacerations on their chests and torsos seem to be something he did to torture them and cause them pain."

From beside her Mick asked,

"But why dress them in matching white gowns? What's the significance in them?"

Across the table from where Sam stood Beth said,

"Maybe the Unsub wanted to show the women's innocence, or because the gown so closely resembles a night gown, he wanted them to appear asleep since he also closed their eyes."

As everyone considered Beth's theory Prentiss asked,

"Were there any signs of sexual assault?"

Sam shook his head no, "According to the ME report there was no type of sexual assault found on either women, just the cuts to the torso and chest."

Starring intently at what could be seen of Michelle Andrews' face Morgan said,

"There appears to be a feint bruise on Michelle Andrews' cheek as if it has just about completely healed. Is there any way that we can look at both women's faces in the photo?"

Without saying a word Sam quickly zoomed out of the photo again and refocused it onto both women's faces. There on the screen everyone could now see the bruise that Morgan had pointed out, along with a few more that seemed at least a few days old at best. Turning to his team Sam added,

"It appears we can add beating the women physically to the Unsub's profile thanks to Derek's sharp eyes."

From beside Morgan, who was grinning ear to ear, Prentiss said,

"This Unsub is choosing to abduct brown eyed brunettes whom also hold high paying jobs. Maybe he's choosing people who resemble someone from his personal life who he was close to."

Placing both the file and remote onto the table Sam replied,

"We'll consider that once we start building the profile, right now we need to learn more about each of our victims."

Looking at Garcia who already had her computer out and ready Sam asked,

"Garcia, can you find out the names of the law firms that our victims worked for?"

With a simple nod of her head Garcia started typing away, her fingers flying over the computer keys. Five minutes later Garcia looked up from her computer and looked to everyone around her and said,

"Elizabeth Howard worked as an attorney for the Jamison and North Law Firm. Now Michelle Andrews and Lindsay Rhodes both worked for the Masterson and Woods Law Firm that provides attorneys for the FBI. I have addresses for both and I have already sent them to all your PDA's."

After nodding his head in thanks to Garcia Sam turned to his team plus Morgan and Prentiss and said,

"Mick and Prophet, I want you two to go to the Jamison and North Law Firm and talk to Elizabeth's co-workers to see if we can learn anything new about her. Gina, I want you and Prentiss to go to the Masterson and Woods Law Firm and talk to Michelle's co-workers and see what we can learn about her. I will go there as well to talk with Lindsay's other co-workers to see what we can learn. Now, Morgan, I want you to stay here with Beth and help her work on victimology, Garcia will be here as well."

Nodding their heads in agreement to their assigned partners and assignments everyone started to gather their gear. Seeing Sam stand off slightly to one side Mick made his way over to his friend, and motioned for him to follow him to a more private location. When they reached a spot far enough away that the others wouldn't hear them Mick turned to face Sam and asked,

"Looking at the three victims, did you happen to notice anything uncanny about them? Perhaps a certain person that they each seem to resemble."

A somber expression covered Sam's face as he nodded his head as he replied,

"Yes Mick I noticed it, all three of them look a lot like Beth, all the way down to the oval shape of their faces."

The two men looked at one another, they both knew that this fact wasn't a good thing, and they had to stop it.


	4. The Victims

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. Let me know what you think and enjoy:)**

Chapter 3- The Victims

The car ride to the Masterson and Woods Law Firm was starting out to be a silent one. Neither Gina nor Prentiss wanted to be the first one to speak and break the ice. For what seemed like the millionth time Prentiss glanced over to Gina seated in the drivers' seat but found her staring straight ahead, concentrating on keeping her eyes on the road. Unable to take the silence any longer Prentiss turned to look at Gina and asked,

"So…How long have Cooper and Agent Griffith been married? Is she a new member of the team because I don't recall meeting her the last time we worked together?"

Hearing Prentiss's multitude of questions Gina couldn't help but smile at she replied,

"Her name is Beth, and yes she is a new member of our team. She was reassigned to us not long after we finished the case with you guys. And to answer you first question, her and Cooper have been married for a little over two months. They got married three weeks after Sarah was born."

Shrugging her shoulders slightly Prentiss still wasn't sure what to make of all this. She hadn't figured Sam as the type to get married and start a family. Especially with the job that he held. Then again she had only worked with him the one time as well as the fact that she didn't know Sam as well as Hotch did. Taking another glance over to Gina and seeing that she had started to loosen up Prentiss added,

"You know Garcia told us that she was attending a wedding for two members of your team but she never told us who was getting married. Since we didn't meet Beth when we last worked together Morgan and I just figured that it was you and Mick that were tying the knot."

Thankfully they had just pulled up to a stop light because the look of shock that Gina gave Prentiss in response to her statement would have guaranteed some type of fender-bender. After shaking her head slightly as if to rid herself of the shock Gina quickly wetted her lips before she replied,

"Me… and Mick, you guys thought it was Mick and me that got married?"

Prentiss couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at the look of shock that still showed on Gina's face. Holding her hands up in front of her as if in surrender Prentiss said,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just obvious that the two of you have feelings for one another. And add in the fact that the two of you arrived at the office together screams to anyone that is looking that you two are seeing each other."

As she listened to Prentiss talk Gina appeared to calm down considerably. But when she neared the part about anyone who was looking Gina's brain peaked with curiosity as she asked,

"When you say, 'anyone' can you tell me if you noticed anyone from my team who may have noticed it too?"

Taking a moment Prentiss thought back to the expressions on everyone else's faces when Gina and Mick had walked in. Only one person's expression stood out to her. Looking back to Gina Prentiss replied,

"The only person whom I think may know that the two of you are seeing each other is Cooper. He had a kind of expression on his face when you guys walked in that seemed to say that he knew something no one else knew. He seemed to be ok with it."

Even though Gina was once again keeping her eyes on the road Prentiss could see that Gina's cheeks were burning a light pink from embarrassment. After remaining silent for a moment Gina replied,

"Yeah, Sam would be the one to see it. He probably figured it out after he called me about the case when I said I would let Mick know. I'm just glad it's Sam that knows and not Prophet or Beth, because they would give us hell."

At that moment they arrived at the Masterson and Woods Law Firm. After parking the SUV Gina and Prentiss made their way into the building. Coming to the information desk both women flashed their credentials to the woman behind the desk as Gina said,

"We're here to talk with Michelle Andrews' co-workers; can you please call them and let them know we'd like to speak with them?"

"Is there an empty office or conference room that we could use to speak to them?" asked Prentiss from beside Gina.

With a calm, friendly look upon her face the woman nodded her head to both of them as she said,

"Of course, if you'll give me a minute I will call and see which room is available, and then I will have everyone come to you."

Nodding their heads in understanding Prentiss and Gina waited quietly as the woman made a phone call. A few minutes later she placed the phone on its receiver and said,

"The main conference room is available. Just go down that hall, and it will be the first door on the left."

Both Gina and Prentiss gave their thanks, but as they turned to make their way to the conference room the woman asked,

"Have you found something new about Michelle? Is that why you want to talk with her co-workers?"

Looking at the woman both female agents could see the worry pouring from her face. Keeping her face neutral Gina replied,

"I'm sorry but it's an ongoing investigation. We just want to learn all we can about Michelle that may help us in the case."

After seeing the woman nod her head sadly the two women made their way to the designated conference room.

In total Michelle Andrews had five co-workers that she interacted with. As they sat next to one another on one side of the table all five of them seemed to be reacting to the news of Michelle's disappearance and death the same way. They each had a look of shock upon their faces along with red eyes. Looking at all five women Prentiss said,

"We understand how you are feeling about your friend's death, but can you tell us about her? Anything you can think of may help us."

From the end of the line of women a co-worker named Susan said,

"Michelle was a really nice person; she always liked to help other people."

Next to her a woman named Carol added,

"But she was serious about her work. Whenever she was assigned a case she was always thorough in everything she did."

The brunette in the middle, named Andrea, nodded her head in agreement as she added,

"Michelle never liked to make mistakes. Everything had to be perfect, and just right. It's probably one of the reasons why she was such a great attorney and won so many cases."

Hearing this Gina asked,

"Michelle also worked with Lindsay Rhodes, was Michelle ever mean to Lindsay when she made a mistake or something wasn't just right?"

All five women shook their heads no as the blonde haired woman across from Gina said,

"No, Michelle was never mean to Lindsay or anyone really. Maybe a little strict with some of her harder clients, but Michelle was never mean to anyone of us. She worked with Lindsay to help her understand her mistakes so she could get it right the next time."

As Gina made note of this Prentiss asked,

"Did Michelle have any problems with certain people, a client or ex-boyfriend, or someone who may have been following her or bothering her in any way?"

The last of the five women who had yet to speak, another red head named Julie looked a little nervous as she replied,

"Ah…Michelle did say that she would sometimes get a weird feeling when she walked to her car at night. She said that she felt like someone was watching her, but she never saw anyone. She was so freaked out that she started carrying pepper spray in her brief case."

After making note of this as well Gina and Prentiss rose from their seats, and thanked all five women for their cooperation. When the five women had left to return to their respectable duties the two agents made their way back to the SUV so they could return to headquarters and share what they had learned.

Within the same law firm as Gina and Prentiss, just in a different conference room on a different floor Sam was talking with Lindsay Rhodes' co-workers. Since she was only a first year attorney Lindsay only interacted with two women. Both seemed to be in shock in reaction to their friend going missing.

So far Sam had learned that Lindsay was a diligent worker, always aiming to please. And since she was just a first year she was still learning the ropes. Looking at the two women seated across from him Sam asked,

"Did Lindsay ever tell either of you about someone bothering her? Or perhaps if she thought that someone was following her?"

The two women exchanged glances, then after remaining silent for a moment, the woman named Hailey said,

"Lindsay did say that she would sometimes get the feeling that someone was watching her and sometimes that someone might have been following her, but she never saw anyone."

The other woman, named Gwen, added,

"Lindsay also said that Michelle Andrews had admitted to experiencing the same thing. It's a little freaky actually."

Nodding his head Sam made a mental note to talk to Gina and Prentiss about what they had learned of Michelle Andrews. They may have found a connection, but it was too soon to tell. With a final thank you to both women Sam headed to his motorcycle to head back to headquarters.

In a different section of the Quantico area Mick and Prophet made their way up to the building of the Jamison and North Law Firm. Once they made it inside they walked up to the information desk. Smiling at the young woman seated behind the desk both Mick and Prophet showed her their credentials as Prophet said,

"Good morning miss; we are Agents Rawson and Simms with the FBI. We are investigating the abduction and murder of Elizabeth Howard. Now we learned that Ms. Howard worked at this firm, we were hoping to talk to her co-workers. Is there an empty office or conference room we can use?"

Hearing the real reason for why they were there the woman's face faltered for just a second before she replied,

"Yes of course. It was so sad to hear what had happened to her. Let me just make a quick call to one of the managers and see what is available."

As she said this, the woman retrieved the phone from her desk. True as her word the call was quick. Not even two minutes had passed and the woman hung up the phone and said,

"Mr. Harrison said that the second floor conference room is free. I will call Elizabeth's co-workers and have them join you there. Just ride the elevator and the room will be the second door on your right once you step off the elevator."

Mick and Prophet nodded their heads as they thanked the woman before heading to the elevator. Finding the conference room rather easily the two agents only had to wait a few minutes to be joined by Elizabeth's four co-workers she interacted with. Immediately upon entering Prophet waved them to have a seat while he and Mick sat in seats across from the small assortment of attorneys.

Taking a moment Mick looked at each person, and saw that they were all trying really hard to hide their emotions, but they were all failing. Sadness shined in each of their eyes, and in turn gave away their true feelings. After sharing a look with Prophet Mick began,

"We understand that you are all still dealing with the news of Elizabeth's death, but we were hoping that you could tell us about her. Anything that we learn about her may help us find the guy who abducted and killed her."

After a moment of silence the lone man in the collection of co-workers, named Chad, said,

"Elizabeth was just like any attorney, she was serious about her work. This job was her life. She was always the first one in and the last one to leave."

The woman beside Chad named Alex nodded her head in agreement,

"She always gave 100% to her work, but if any of us ever had trouble with our own cases she'd always help us out. She told me she worked as hard as she did because she wanted to make Quantico a safe place to live by working with the Quantico PD."

The woman beside Alex, whose name was Kristen, and had black curly hair, looked up from her hands and said,

"Elizabeth knew that being an attorney for the local PD could be a dangerous job, but she didn't mind. But she wasn't stupid, she always carried pepper spray in her bag, and her brief case itself could have been used as a weapon because of all the things she carried in it."

Prophet kept this aspect in mind as he asked,

"Did Elizabeth ever talk to any of you about anyone bothering her on a regular basis, or maybe someone following her?"

The woman at the end of the line of co-workers named Sharon, who had yet to speak nodded her head vigorously as she said,

"Yes she did. She and I would eat lunch together on a regular basis. I remember her saying something that Friday before she went missing. She said that she had felt like someone was watching her earlier in the week. But she was never able to find anyone watching her whenever she looked around her. It seemed to really scare her."

Quickly making a note of this Mick joined Prophet as he rose to his feet. Taking a moment to shake each person's hand Mick and Prophet thanked them for their help. Seeing that their job was complete the two agents made their way to the SUV to head back to headquarters to meet up with the rest of the team.


	5. Memories and Victimology

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Now in the chapter I mention part of my last story, Death by a Thousand Cuts- Part 2. Thats where Beth's memory comes from. Thank you to all who have read and sent me a review, I really enjoy reading what you have to say. Please read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 4- Memories and Victimology

Back at head quarters, having received word from the other members of their team that they were all heading back Beth and Morgan continued to work on the victimology. With the case file between them Morgan continued to read through it for what felt like the hundredth time that morning while Beth gently rocked Sarah to sleep. Looking up from the file Morgan smiled over to Beth as she gazed down at Sarah. As if she felt his eyes upon her Beth turned to Morgan and asked,

"What are you smiling at?"

Morgan simply shrugged his shoulders,

"Nothing, it's just that I can see that you and Cooper love each other a long along with Sarah. Just from what I've seen this morning I can tell that Sam is a different person from the man I met in LA. Back then he was a man who didn't show his emotions very much. Now, I'm not trying to be nosy or to try and pry into your personal life, but something big must have happened for him to realize and confess his feelings for you."

As he watched Beth Morgan saw a look of pain cover her face as she placed her left hand over her right shoulder. As if remembering the pain Beth rubbed her shoulder as she nodded her head and replied,

"Something did happen Morgan. While working on a case in Dallas Prophet and I were ambushed by gun fire while under cover. While I took cover behind a car I was knocked out and abducted by the Unsub. I was taken to a house and placed in a room while blind folded and tied to a chair. Like all the other victims I was taken as leverage against Sam. In order for me to be released Sam had to go to a certain place and kill someone and take their picture by a certain time or I would die. In the end, Sam had shot the Unsub's helper; a guy named Richard Stahl, and made it look like he had killed him. Just as Rawlins, the real Unsub, aimed the gun at my head Sam sent him the photo. Even with the photo Rawlins shot me twice in the shoulder- once for Sam being late, and the second for me trying to persuade him to shoot me himself. To make a long story short, later on at the hospital Sam confessed his true feelings for me, and I for him before we shared our first kiss. We have been together ever since."

As she talked Beth pulled back the collar of her shirt to reveal the two faint scars from the bullet wounds. Seeing the scars Morgan immediately felt bad for Beth but before he could say anything Garcia said,

"And it was because of their love for one another that they were able to create their beautiful little girl Sarah."

Hearing Garcia say this Morgan and Beth smiled as they felt the mood in the office lighten considerably. With their conversation finished Morgan and Beth returned to working on victimology. But with their limited information they could only hope that the rest of the team had learned some information that could broaden their scope.

As the minutes passed they were joined by the rest of their team, Sam being the first to return. Taking a seat beside Beth Sam remained silent as they waited. Not long after Sam arrived they were joined by Gina and Prentiss, followed closely by Mick and Prophet. Looking around at his team Sam turned to Mick and Prophet and said,

"So after talking with Lindsay Rhodes' co-workers and then talking with Gina and Prentiss, we learned that both Lindsay and Michelle had experiences of someone following and watching them. Did Elizabeth Howard experience something like that as well?"

Both Mick and Prophet nodded their heads as Prophet said,

"Yeah, according to one of Elizabeth's co-workers she had the same experience but she could never see anyone who might have done it."

Nodding his head Sam looked down the table in front of him for a few minutes before looking up again and said,

"Ok, so I'm the Unsub. I take my time to find a specific type of person. I want to make sure that they are the perfect choice, so to be sure I follow them around, maybe even take some photos. Then when I'm positive that they are the one I strike. But why do I attack them at work, why not take them in their homes?"

All around the table everyone was silent as they thought over Sam's words. Then from her seat Gina said,

"Maybe the Unsub chose to attack and abduct the women at their work because he didn't want the possibility of someone seeing him like if he attacked them at their homes. After all he took his time to follow each woman and he knew what time they left work and that they'd be alone. To him it was the perfect opportunity."

Mick, like everyone else, nodded his head in agreement as he asked,

"But how did he subdue them? Being attorneys they had to have had a method to take care of themselves. One of Elizabeth's co-workers even said that Elizabeth carried pepper spray in her bag."

Hearing this Prentiss added, "One of Michelle's co-workers said that Michelle did the same thing."

Sam rubbed his chin as he asked,

"So how do you subdue a person who has a means to protect themselves? The only way he could have attacked them without getting sprayed himself would be to attack them from behind."

As he listened to Sam contemplate the Unsub's attack Morgan started to recall reading something in the file. Flipping quickly through the file Morgan stopped when he found the page he was looking for. Looking up from the page Morgan looked at the rest of the team as he said,

"I read something in the file while Beth and I worked on the victimology. In the ME report, the ME reported to finding a small red mark on both Elizabeth, and Michelle's necks, like injection sights from a needle. The Unsub must have injected them with some type of sedative in order to subdue them."

From next to Morgan Beth said,

"So the Unsub subdues them with an injection so he doesn't have to subdue them physically. He wants them clean and unmarked till he inflicts the physical abuse on them himself later on."

Right then a thought occurred to Sam, turning to Garcia he asked,

"Were you able to find anything on the gowns that the Unsub dressed Elizabeth and Michelle in? Were they store bought or homemade?"

Garcia glanced down at her computer as she replied,

"After researching a little more into the police report I found that the gowns were store bought, but there are a lot of stores in the Quantico area that sell them, like over a dozen."

Knowing that they could work further into that aspect of the case later Sam nodded his head to Garcia in thanks. Turning to Beth and Morgan Sam asked,

"How are we on victimology?"

After exchanging glances with Morgan Beth replied,

"From what we could get from the case file the Unsub likes to abduct brunette women with brown eyes that are between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five. Now we also believe that our Unsub is in his early to mid thirties."

At that point Morgan interceded,

"We think he chose these specific types of women because they resemble someone special in his own life, such as a previous girlfriend, sister, or wife. That same person may have also been an attorney or worked with an attorney as part of her job, which may explain why all three women are attorneys."

Pleased with their work so far Sam smiled as he nodded his head and said,

"That's good work guys, especially with just the case file to go by…"

Looking around at everyone else on the team Sam continued,

"And now that we have more information on each victim we can work on the victimology even more, and hopefully come up with an idea of where the Unsub is holding Lindsay along with figuring out who is next victim may be."

With that said everyone started to work on incorporating the new information on the victims into the victimology. As Beth continued to work on the victimology she heard Sarah start to whine softly from the bassinet. Without having to look over at her daughter Beth knew that Sarah wanted Flopsy, the fluffy pink rabbit that Gina had given her when she was born. Walking over to her desk Beth started to dig in the diaper bag for the rabbit. Straightening up after being unsuccessful in finding the rabbit Beth knew where she would find it. Walking over to Sam Beth leaned down and whispered,

"I'll be right back; I left Flopsy in the car. It seems that Sarah doesn't want to sleep any longer without it him."

Sam smiled lovingly up at Beth as he nodded his head and replied,

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on her till you get back, as I'm sure everyone else will too."

Hearing this Beth couldn't help but laugh and smile as she gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek before heading for the door. Ignoring the smiles that were on the rest of the team's faces Sam turned to watch Sarah lying in the bassinet.

As she walked out of the building and made her way over to her car Beth got a weird feeling that someone was watching her. The feeling itself caused Beth to feel a chill run down her back. After finding and grabbing the rabbit Beth backed out of the car. Just like when she first walked out of the building Beth once again got the feeling that she was being watched, but when she looked around she couldn't see anyone. As she walked back to the building entrance Beth froze when she thought she heard the sound of a camera snapping photos. Pausing for a second and not hearing anything else Beth made her way back inside.


	6. Taken

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. You can probably guess what is going to happen just by reading the title of the chapter, so I am just asking that no one shoot the author. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 5- Taken

Walking back into the conference room Beth headed straight for Sarah's bassinet and placed Flopsy beside her. Returning to her seat Beth tried to rid the weird feeling of being watched from her mind as she tried to concentrate on her work. But apparently her attempts at hiding her feelings didn't fool Gina or Garcia, both of whom started to worry about what was wrong with her.

After exchanging a glance with Garcia both Gina and Garcia rose from their seats. Not wanting to attract the attention of everyone else Garcia stood by the door and waited as Gina walked over to Beth and quietly asked,

"Hey, can you walk with me some place quiet so you, me, and Garcia can talk privately?"

Curious as to what Gina and Garcia wanted to talk to her about Beth nodded her head as she rose from her seat once again and followed Gina as they made their way over to Garcia. Not stopping where Garcia had waited the three women stepped through the door to stand on the small landing. When the door had closed completely Beth looked to Gina and Garcia as she asked,

"Alright, what is it that you two wanted to talk privately about?"

Identical looks of concern appeared on Garcia and Gina's faces as Gina asked,

"Are you ok Beth? When you came back from going to your car you seemed a bit freaked, like something happened while you were outside."

Before Beth could say a word Garcia added,

"If something happened, or even if you had a weird feeling you should tell us. It's not good to keep things secret."

Disappointed that she had been unable to hide her feeling of uneasiness Beth heaved a sigh as she said,

"When I went outside to my car I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I even had a chill run down my back. Then when I was making my way back to the building I could have sworn I heard someone taking pictures. But when I stopped to listen I didn't hear anything."

Seeing both Gina and Garcia stare at her eyes wide with shock added to their looks of concern Beth added,

"It was just a feeling. I'm sure it was nothing. Don't worry."

Even though they didn't truly believe Beth's attempt to calm their concerns both Gina and Garcia made themselves appear calm as they nodded their heads in understanding. But at the same time both Gina and Garcia swore to tell someone, most definitely Sam, about Beth's experience when they next had a chance. With their concerns having been voiced the three women walked back into the conference room to continue their work.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, and before anyone knew it the bright rays of the setting sun were shining through the gym's windows. After working on victimology for most of the afternoon a few team members, including Mick, Morgan, and Prentiss, decided to call it a day and head home. Not long after Prophet decided to follow suit.

Seated at the table Beth was once again going through the case file. Hearing movement at her desk Beth turned around to see Sam checking the contents of the diaper bag before he bent down and took Sarah out of the bassinet. Cradling Sarah in his arms Sam turned to look at Beth and said,

"I figured I would go ahead and take Sarah home; don't want to keep her here too late. Gina said that she would give us a ride."

Rising to her feet Beth walked over to Sam and gently kissed Sarah on her head before she looked up at Sam and replied,

"Alright, I shouldn't be too much longer and then I'll be heading home as well. I just want to go through the case file one last time and see if there is anything Morgan and I missed earlier."

Nodding his head Sam bent down and kissed Beth on the lips. Smiling, Beth watched as Sam buckled Sarah into her car seat before slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder. With a smile on his own face Sam waved to Beth as he made his way to the door where Gina stood waiting for him and Sarah. When the three of them had left Beth sat back down in her seat and pulled the case file closer to her and continued to read.

Nearly two hours later after carefully analyzing the content of the case file Beth was finally finished. Looking through the gym windows as she packed her own bag Beth saw that the sky was already covered with the nighttime darkness. With her bag slung over her shoulder Beth said her good-byes to Garcia as she headed toward the door. Walking through the gym Beth called Sam to let him know she was heading home.

As she stepped out into the night air Beth still held her phone in her hand, having yet to place it back in her bag. Holding her keys tightly in her other hand Beth made her way to her car. Just as she approached her car an arm came from behind her and grabbed her around her shoulders, holding her in place. Before she even had a chance to reach for her gun or to struggle against her attacker Beth felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. Within seconds Beth was overtaken by darkness…


	7. Realization of the Situation

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I apparently wrote a whole lot more than what I originally thought. I hope you enjoy it, I actually had fun writing this chapter. Please send me a reveiw to tell me what you think. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 6- Realization of the Situation

Back at their apartment while trying to get a tired Sarah to go to sleep Sam was beginning to worry about Beth. It had been an hour since she had called to say that she was coming home, she should have gotten home by now. Seeing that Sarah had finally given in to sleep, Sam quietly left the nursery and headed straight for the bedroom to retrieve the phone.

After dialing Beth's cell number Sam waited as it rang, but when it went to voice mail Sam was officially filled with panic. Dropping the house phone Sam immediately grabbed his cell phone and pressed the all too familiar number on his speed dial. After a few rings Sam heard,

"This is the tired yet still working Penelope Garcia. How can I help you?"

Trying to hide the panic feeling from his voice Sam immediately replied,

"Garcia, its Cooper, did Beth change her mind and decide to stay there at headquarters with you and work a little longer?"

Confusion mixed with fear was heard in Garcia's voice as she replied,

"No sir, I haven't seen her since she waved at me and said good bye, and that was nearly an hour ago. Why? Has she not made it home yet?"

Sam heaved another sigh as he said,

"No she hasn't Garcia, and when I called her cell a few moments ago it went to voice mail after so many rings. I'm really starting to get worried Garcia. Do you think you can track her cell and see where it is?"

Wanting to put an end to Sam's worry and to end the horrible nightmare she felt like she was in Garcia replied,

"Of course sir, I will get on it right now, and call you back when I have something."

With the call finished Sam placed his cell inside his jean pocket so he could reach it quickly when Garcia called him back. Unable to hold himself up any longer Sam collapsed onto the edge of the bed. Holding his bracelet of purple beads in both of his hands Sam prayed silently to God that everything was alright, and that Beth was safe. It felt like an eternity before Sam heard his cell phone ring, without bothering to look at the caller ID Sam opened the phone and asked,

"What did you find Garcia?"

Garcia, her voice heavy with sadness and fear, replied,

"I tracked Beth's phone like you asked, and it showed that it was right outside this very building. Curious and wanting to be sure that my system was working efficiently I went outside to check… Sam, I found Beth's phone lying on the pavement a little more than a foot from her car… I also found her gun partially lying under the car as if someone has thrown it."

As he listened to Garcia Sam's mind started working overtime. His fears had come to life; Beth had become the Unsub's next victim. Unable to control his emotions any longer Sam allowed the tears that he had tried to hold back to fall freely. Taking deep breaths Sam managed to calm himself enough to sound normal as he said,

"Garcia, call the guys and have them come to the apartment as fast as they can, that includes Morgan, Prentiss, and yourself. I know that the three of you have never been to Beth's and my apartment before, but the address is in my file, you can use that to get directions, or just ask Prophet, Mick, or Gina. Make sure to apologize to everyone for me for the late hour but this can't wait till morning."

As Sam talked Garcia had already located Sam's file and had found the address, and was already finding directions for herself, Morgan, and Prentiss. When she heard Sam finish talking Garcia replied,

"Yes sir, I am working as we speak. I will start calling everyone as soon as I disconnect with you. See you and everyone else there soon."

Right after he hung up his phone Sam heard Sarah begin to cry from her nursery. Rising to his feet Sam made his way into the nursery. Walking over to her crib Sam immediately picked up his upset daughter and cradled her in his arms.

It was as if Sarah knew that something bad had happened to Beth because thirty minutes later when the rest of the team and Garcia arrived she was still crying. Seeing that Sam was emotionally upset about something Mick immediately took Sarah and started to rock her while Sam sat at the dining room table and buried his face in his hands.

Without having to be told the rest of the team, along with Mick and Garcia, seated themselves at the table. Taking his hands away from his face Sam looked at his team and asked,

"So when Garcia called each of you did she tell you why I asked you to come here at this late hour?"

Watching them Sam saw everyone exchange glances between themselves before Gina replied,

"Actually Sam all she told all of us was that something had happened that dealt with the case. She said that you would explain the rest to us."

As she talked Gina glanced around the table and to the connecting room, Sam knew that she was looking for Beth. With a look of panic upon her face Gina looked back to Sam and asked,

"Sam, where's Beth?"

Remaining silent Sam turned to look at Garcia, who looked at him apologetically as she said,

"I didn't think it was appropriate to tell them over the phone, I'm sorry. Plus I figured that you would want to tell them yourself."

Heaving yet another sigh Sam nodded his head sadly as he replied,

"It's alright, P. And you're right I should be the one to tell them."

Looks of confusion appeared on everyone's faces as Sam turned to face them with a depressed expression on his face as he said,

"Beth has been taken by the Unsub to be his next victim. Based on the last time I talked to Beth and when Garcia last saw her, we believe that she was abducted about an hour and a half ago."

Seeing the pain upon Sam's face as he recounted the information Garcia interceded,

"Sam asked me to track Beth's phone to see where it was, and when I did it showed that it was outside the headquarters building. I myself went outside to check that my system was working correctly… When I got outside I found Beth's phone on the pavement a little more than a foot from her car, and her gun lying partially under her car as if someone had thrown it there."

There was nothing but silence at the table as everyone absorbed what Sam and Garcia had just told them. Looking up at everyone Sam could already see how the news was affecting Gina, she was already breathing heavily with tears shining in her eyes. Hating to see Gina like this Sam stared down at the golden wedding band upon his finger. Taking a deep breath Sam raised his head and looked at the three female members of his team and asked,

"I know that if Beth experienced anything that she would have talked to one of you ladies before she would me or one of the other guys. So I need to know, did Beth talk to any of you about experiencing anything unusual today?"

Having not been a part of the conversation with Beth earlier that day Prentiss immediately shook her head. After exchanging a glance with Garcia Gina looked to Sam, and nodded her head as she said,

"Earlier today when Beth came back in from running out to her car Garcia and I noticed that Beth was acting differently. She seemed to be trying to hide something she didn't want the rest of us to see. This worried Garcia and I, so I asked Beth to come talk with me and Garcia privately. When we told her that we noticed that something was wrong Beth told us that she had a weird feeling while going out to her car. She said that she felt like someone was watching her, and she said that she had gotten a chill down her back from it. Then when she started to head back inside Beth said that she thought she heard a camera snapping pictures, but she didn't hear anything when she paused to listen. When she saw our looks of concern for her Beth tried to reassure us that it was nothing and for us not to worry. Both Garcia and I could tell that Beth didn't really believe her own words and after exchanging looks between the two of us Garcia and I decided that we would tell you or one of you other guys about it when we had a chance… I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you, Coop."

Nodding his head in understanding Sam had a look of sadness and anger on his face. Unsure of what to say he looked back down at his hands. A little ways down the table seated next to Prentiss Morgan asked,

"So what do we do now? We have little more than twenty-four hours to find Lindsay Rhodes before the Unsub kills her, and at least ninety-six hours to find Beth. But we don't even know where to start looking, and the information we have so far is slim as it is."

Remaining silent in his seat Sam continued to mull over what Morgan had just said. Then suddenly as if a thought had just come to him Sam raised his head and with a look of determination in his eyes he said,

"We need to look at where Elizabeth and Michelle were found. The Unsub wouldn't want to bring them somewhere far from his hideout so he would choose a place that isn't far for him. If we get the crime lab techs to analyze the gowns we may be able to find certain fibers or something that can lead us to his hideout."

With help from Garcia to find the number for the crime lab Prentiss quickly wiped out her phone to make the call. Turning to Garcia Sam asked,

"Garcia, can you pull up a map that shows the abandoned lot where the first two victims were found? We need to see what kinds of buildings are around it."

With a nod of her head Garcia restarted her computer. In a matter of minutes she was typing away on the keyboard. As Garcia worked her magic Prentiss, having completed her call with the crime lab, closed her phone and turned to Sam and said,

"The crime lab techs say that they will start running the tests on the gowns now, and send the results to Garcia as soon as they come in."

Just as Prentiss finished saying this the sound of clicking computer keys ended. Rising to her feet Garcia picked up her computer and made her way over to the other end of the table closer to Sam. When she reached a distance of two chair lengths between herself and Sam Garcia stopped, and placed her computer in the center of the table where everyone could see.

In a matter of seconds Mick, Gina, Prophet, Prentiss, and Morgan rose from their seats and gathered around Sam. Seeing that she had everyone's attention Garcia, with a single click of her mouse, brought an enlarged graphic map of the abandoned lot and the buildings and areas around it, just as Sam had requested. In order to help the others to be able to see the specified area more accurately a giant red circle was drawn around the area of the abandoned lot. Just in case anyone still had trouble seeing it because of her moderate sized computer screen Garcia pointed to the encircled area as she said,

"This area, as you all can hopefully see, that's encircled in red is the abandoned lot. It is located in the down town Quantico area amongst the run down, and abandoned buildings that are mainly used today by homeless people as shelter. The lot itself was used as a new and used car lot back in the late sixties, early seventies when it closed due to bankruptcy. Now I looked into who owns or owned the lot, and I came up with a Patrick Jordan, who unfortunately died two months ago of a heart attack and had no children or family to leave it to."

While Garcia talked Sam studied the clusters of run down and abandoned buildings around the lot. A lot of them were large in size as if they were used to house major industry corporations back in the day. Out of the numerous abandoned buildings one caught Sam's eye, and when Garcia had finished speaking Sam pointed to the abandoned building located diagonally across from the lot and asked,

"Do we know what this building or any of the other buildings were once used for, P? It may help us narrow down the area where the Unsub is holding Beth and Lindsay Rhodes."

After clicking on and enlarging the particular building that Sam had pointed to Garcia seated herself at the table as she pulled her computer closer to her once again to work her magic. After only a couple of minutes of her fingers flying over the keys Garcia returned the computer to the middle of the table, and faced it at Sam and the rest of the team as she said,

"The building in particular that you chose my good sir is an old court house that was closed down in the mid- 1980s. Now the buildings around the abandoned court house were all used by numerous other industries, some of which include a headquarters for a newspaper that is no longer in print, a military recruiting office, and a hardware store. Now what is unusual is that the hardware store still contained merchandise because there are multiple signs of break-ins on the outside of the store."

As Garcia ended her report the six profilers remained quiet as they mulled over Garcia's findings in their heads. Sam in particular, with his hand on his chin, continued to mull over the findings on the abandoned court house. Out of all the abandoned buildings in the close vicinity to the abandoned lot, the court house seemed like their best choice. It seemed that Sam wasn't the only one with the idea because next to him Prophet said,

"If the Unsub had to choose from all these buildings I would have to say that he would probably choose the abandoned court house. It fits in with everything he's been doing, especially since all the victims besides Beth have been attorneys."

Having heard Prophet's spoken thoughts everyone including Garcia nodded their heads in agreement. Standing behind Prophet with a now sleeping Sarah in his arms, Mick asked,

"After all these years I wonder if the US government still owns the court house building, or if it was somehow discarded when the building was left abandoned?"

Garcia looked to Mick with a mischievous grin on her face as she said,

"Just say the magic word my handsome Brit and I will find out."

Returning the mischievous grin Mick nodded his head. Having not heard Sarah cry for a couple of minutes Sam turned to face Mick and smiled at seeing her asleep in Mick's arms. Rising to his feet Sam mouthed a thank you to Mick as he took Sarah in his arms before he made his way to the nursery to place her back in her crib.

When Sam returned to the dining room he was greeted by a smile of success upon Garcia's face as she replied,

"It turns out that our wonderful government still owns the abandoned court house in question. It seems that they had once planned to restore it and reopen it but the plans came to an end when the other buildings around it started closing down as well. It wouldn't really make a whole lot of sense to have a newly opened court house in an area surrounded by empty and run-down buildings over run by the homeless. They apparently felt that it would have been bad for business."

Suddenly there came a loud beeping from Garcia's computer. Hearing the sound everyone's heads perked up in curiosity. With just a few clicks on the key board a file appeared on the screen. Quickly reading over the document Garcia's eyes became bright with excitement, turning to the team she said,

"It's the results for the tests that the crime lab techs ran on the gowns that Elizabeth and Michelle were found in…" Garcia scrolled through the document, "it seems that along with finding dirt particulates on the gowns they also found trace amounts of a white powdery-like substance. Further tests revealed the white powdery-like substance to be plaster dust used in construction of large scale buildings. The test results also revealed a fair amount of mold mixed with the plaster dust, which coincides with a building that has been closed for over twenty years. Now the wonderful thing about the tests is that it was able to determine the year that the building in question was built in." Garcia clicked a few keys, "the building in question was constructed in the late fifties."

Looking around Garcia saw the same expressions of hope and excitement upon everyone's faces. They were close to determining the Unsub's hideout, but they wanted to be certain about which building it was before running to call the SWAT team. The same thought ran through everyone's minds, the building they were searching for was indeed the abandoned court house. Looking to Garcia Sam asked,

"Garcia, you said that the court house was closed down in the mid-1980s, can you look up and see when it was originally constructed?"

Hope flowed freely through Sam's body as he watched Garcia type away on her computer. Turning back to him a minute later Garcia replied,

"The court house was originally constructed in 1957."

A smile of joy and success spread across Sam's face, they had found the Unsub's hideout. Now they could save Beth and Lindsay Rhodes. Noting the late hour by checking his watch Sam said,

"Since it's so late we'll wait for first light to contact the SWAT team to accompany us to the building. Why don't you guys just stay here instead of going home since we'll just be regrouping in a few hours any way?"

All around the table Sam saw his team nod their heads in agreement to his suggestion, even Garcia agreed to stay. Sam knew that she had agreed to stay so she could look after Sarah when they left in a few hours. All around the room the team started to settle in to wait out the few hours till they could go rescue their team member and their third victim. It was going to be a long few hours for everyone.


	8. Restraints and Cell Mates

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I wrote it to show more of what the women went through while being held by the Unsub. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review and tell my what you think.**

Chapter 7- Restraints and Cell Mates

Feeling herself start to wake up Beth blinked her eyes several times to see her surroundings. However there wasn't much she could see through the darkness. Wanting to see what kind of condition she was in Beth started trying to wiggle around slightly. Feeling what felt like bricks scrape her back, and from the way she was positioned Beth could tell that she was seated against a wall on top of a grungy mattress. With her arms stretched up above her head Beth was unable to see what held her in place, but whatever it was it was tied tightly around her wrists. The need to know what held her in place became too much, ignoring the pain caused by the ligaments rubbing against her wrists Beth slowly moved her hands along the wall.

After a few seconds of searching her hands came in contact with something. To Beth's hands it felt like a metal ring secured to the wall with a thick piece of rope looped through it. Just by feeling the rope Beth knew that that was what currently held her hands bound and secured in place. From the way the rope felt when her fingers touched it it seemed to be extremely thick, and probably wouldn't break easily if not at all. Her inspections of herself and her surroundings now finished Beth couldn't help but heave a sigh of frustration. She always hated getting placed in a position like this, and she especially hated having her hands bound in rope, the memories form the last time she was bound with rope weren't very pleasant, and she didn't want to relive them.

Having thought that she was alone after not seeing anyone else when checking her surroundings Beth jumped in surprise when from somewhere beside her on her left she heard someone say,

"You're awake, I'm glad to see that. I was beginning to worry that he had used a different method to capture you than poking you in the neck with something like he did me."

Unable to recognize the calm, friendly voice Beth, while enduring the painful stiffness in her neck, turned her head in the direction the voice had come from and asked,

"Where are we? How long have you been here?"

The supposed bodiless voice became filled with sadness as it replied,

"I don't know where we are exactly, just that we are in a small cell like room. And to answer your second question, I've been here for nearly four days…"

Hearing that the person had been there for nearly four days Beth instantly knew who the person was. Not wanting to scare her 'cell mate' Beth tried to keep her voice calm and friendly as well as she asked,

"You're Lindsay Rhodes, aren't you?"

The voice identified as Lindsay was filled with surprise as she replied,

"Yes, but how do you know who I am?"

Without pausing Beth replied,

"My name is Beth Cooper; I work for the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. My team and I have been working to find you and the man who took you."

Unsure of how much time they would be left alone Beth quickly asked,

"Has the man who took you done anything to you so far?"

A tearful sob escaped Lindsay's lips as she replied,

"Yes, he's done stuff to me. At first he slapped and punched me in the face that was when I first got here. Then, using a long bladed knife he cut me all over my torso and chest till blood started to seep onto the mattress, it was so painful, and he really seemed to enjoy seeing me in pain. Then when I thought he was done he punched and slapped my face again last night before forcing me into a long white gown, like the one Wendy wore in Peter Pan."

As she listened to all the things that the Unsub had done to Lindsay Beth realized that it wouldn't be much longer till her strangled and disposed of her just like he had to Elizabeth Howard and Michelle Andrews. Suddenly from outside their cell like room there came the sound of slow approaching feet. Panic immediately filled Beth and the same was true for Lindsay, because even though she couldn't see her face Beth could hear the panic in her voice as she quickly added,

"He will call you Abigail, so just play along and maybe he won't hurt you as bad."

Before Beth had a chance to reply there came the sound of a door being unlocked. A second after hearing the sound the door opened, and bright light filled the room. Squinting her eyes against the bright light Beth saw the outline of a man enter the room, and make his way over to her. Having reached Beth the Unsub knelt down beside her while extending his hand to gently stroke her cheek. Out of reflex of not liking anyone but Sam to touch her face, Beth flinched away from the Unsub's touch. Seeing her reaction the Unsub withdrew his hand, and with a loving, curious voice, asked,

"Abigail, what's wrong? Why don't you want me to touch you?"

Not expecting the Unsub to talk to her this way Beth remained silent, unsure of what to say. Unfortunately her silence wasn't the response the Unsub had expected from her. A look of pure anger covered his face as he slapped Beth across her face. Even though she had bitten her lips to keep herself from making any sound, a small whimper of pain still escaped her lips.

Looking up at the bastard of a man Beth saw a small smile begin to spread across his lips, her whimper of pain a second ago seemed to excite him somehow. In a blink of an eye the smile upon the Unsub's face had vanished and was replaced with that of anger once again. Turning his head slightly the Unsub glanced over to Lindsay before returning his gaze to Beth as he slapped her across her face once again. After taking a deep breath the anger in the Unsub's face subsided and was replaced by a calm expression as he said,

"Abigail, you know I don't like it when you act like this. You know who I am. I'm Brian Dorns, your brother…Now I am going to leave for a few minutes so that you may collect your thoughts, and when I return I expect you to act accordingly."

After seeing Beth nod her head wordlessly the Unsub rose to his feet, but instead of heading toward the door he turned to face Lindsay. Fear immediately appeared on both Lindsay and Beth's faces as the Unsub quickly approached Lindsay, and while untying her restraints, said,

"Now Abigail, I think it's time you and I had a little talk, brother to sister."

Holding the end of Lindsay's restraints in his hand the Unsub forced Lindsay to her feet. Tears streamed down Lindsay's face as she was pulled from the room. With tears streaming down her own face Beth looked up at the ceiling as she silently prayed that Lindsay would remain alright.


	9. Identity Revealed

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it is so short I didn't realize how short it was when I wrote it, sometimes when writing in a spiral notebook chapters appear longer than what they really are. I hope you enjoy and please send me a review telling me what you think:)**

Chapter 8- Identity Revealed

Back at the apartment still seated at the table waiting for the sun to rise over the horizon Sam was deep within his own thoughts. Ever since Garcia had told him and the rest of the team about the abandoned court house and hardware store that had been broken into, Sam just couldn't seem to get two particular thoughts out of his mind- the first, why would someone want to break into an abandoned, run-down hardware store containing out-of-date merchandise? And the second, why would anyone care about someone breaking into an old, abandoned hardware store, or at least care enough to report it to the cops? Those two thoughts had been buzzing around non-stop within Sam's mind as he sat through the night's last few hours.

Suddenly a thought popped into Sam's head, someone, most likely a homeless person, had reported the break in at the hardware store so that they wouldn't be blamed for the very crime later on by police. Another logical reason for the report would be because the robber was someone known by the homeless people; he was probably a homeless person himself. Looking up from the table where he had been staring absently at his wedding band, Sam, in a soft voice, said,

"The person who robbed the hardware store is our Unsub."

All around the table and small chair beside it the heads of Garcia and the other members of Sam's team turned to look at him, all with perplexed expressions on their faces. Rising from the small chair he had made himself comfortable just two hours ago Mick, while resuming his previous seat at the table with everyone else, continued to look at Sam for a moment before finally asking,

"The guy who robbed the abandoned hardware store is our Unsub. How did you figure that one, Coop?"

With his head now cleared thanks to the sudden realization Sam looked around at everyone at the table watching him and replied,

"The man who robbed the hardware store was a homeless person. Now the other homeless people, knowing the kind of person he was, and not wanting to be blamed for the crime he committed, reported the incident to the police in hopes of getting rid of him, and to putting an end to the constant scouting that the police did of the area because of him. Unfortunately it didn't work because the Unsub returned, after being charged with a misdemeanor and spending time in jail, and with him trouble followed once again."

Seeing looks of confusion on some of his team members' faces Sam then turned to Garcia, and asked,

"Garcia, can you find out if there was a list made of the merchandise that was stolen?"

Her computer already open in front of her Garcia nodded her head which was immediately accompanied by the sound of fingers flying over computer keys. The sound of typing keys ended a few minutes later as Garcia turned back to Sam and said,

"There were apparently a few pieces of merchandise stolen, each in moderate or small quantities. The reportedly stolen merchandise are as follows, one steel shovel, two giant packs of thick ropes, two metal rings along with the special screws to use with them, and finally, a pair of thick bladed scissors strong enough to cut through the rope that was stolen."

As Garcia listed the items Sam continuously nodded his head. All of the items stolen were things that the Unsub would have needed to hold his victims. What was significant was that the ME had found burn-like patterns on both of the women's wrists. He claimed it came from having their hands bound tightly with thick rope. Everything seemed to finally be fitting into place. A look of hope shined in Sam's eyes as he asked,

"Were the police able to apprehend the person said to have robbed the store, P?"

Quickly checking her computer screen Garcia nodded her head again as she said,

"Yes they were, it was a man by the name of Brian Dorns. He became homeless a year ago after losing his house to foreclosure due to being dismissed from his job after an angry incident with a co-worker."

As if reading Sam's mind on what he was about to ask her next Garcia scrolled through the report on her screen and quickly read about Brian Dorns' personal life. As she read a look of shock covered Garcia's face, looking to Sam as well as the rest of the team Garcia said,

"According to Brian Dorns' file he had an older sister, Abigail Dorns…she worked as an attorney for one of the numerous other law firms in Quantico…She was killed two months ago by a mugger who beat her in the face, stabbed her repeatedly in her chest and torso, and then strangled to death by the mugger's own two hands, just like the first two victims."

A look of success spread over Sam's face, along with a smile. They had found their Unsub and the stressor that had caused all of this to happen. Now all they had to do was inform the SWAT team who they were looking for, and then they could go in and search for Beth and Lindsay.


	10. The Rescue

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload it, I have been kep extremely busy with work. I hope you enjoy it. I am currently working on the next chapter and hopefully I will upload it soon.**

Chapter 9- The Rescue

Lying upon the mattress with her back still up against the wall Beth tried to not let the pain emanating from her red, beaten face get to her. True to his word a few minutes after taking Lindsay elsewhere Brian Dorns returned. The loving smile was once again upon his face when he looked at Beth. This time when he reached out to touch her cheek Beth remained still, but he still saw her flinch slightly at his touch, and he became enraged once again. But instead of just slapping her like he had done before Dorns also threw a few punches at Beth's face. And now, thanks to his change of tactics Beth was nursing a swollen, bloody lip and what felt like a bruise forming on her right cheek just below her eye.

Thanks to Lindsay for telling her all of what the Unsub had done to her Beth knew that Dorns would return later to continue the beating. Not wanting a repeat experience Beth once again started to wiggle her now rope burned wrists in hope of loosening the restraints, or by some miracle breaking the rope itself. As she worked Beth prayed that Sam and the team had been able to learn where she was and who it was that had taken her. Little did she know that her prayers had been answered.

Outside the front steps of the Courthouse the street was filled with law enforcement. Using the hood of one of the squad cars as a table Sam stood there along with the other team leaders as they all studied the blue prints of the court house. Looking up from the blue prints Sam looked to the two other men standing beside him as he said,

"Because of the building's large size we will need to split up. Now I highly doubt that Dorns will be holding Beth or Lindsay on the main floor, so one group will search the upper floor while the other two search the basement like floor. Now it's important to remember that Dorns will most likely will be armed so search with caution. Let's go find this guy and our victims."

Seeing the look of serious determination upon Sam's face neither man questioned him. Having already discussed how the grouping would be done with the other two leaders Sam made his way over to his team members standing just a short distance away. Stopping to stand in front of the group Sam glanced at everyone before he said,

"Alright, well I just finished talking with the Chief of Quantico PD, and the SWAT team leader, and we were able to figure out what we are going to do. In order to search the building adequately we will be paired off and then placed in a group with members of SWAT and police."

All around him the team nodded their heads,

"Ok, so Mick, you'll be paired with Morgan, the two of you and your group will search the lower basement level on the East side. Gina, you and I will be together, and along with our group we will search the West side of the basement. So that leaves Prentiss and Prophet, you two and your group will search the second floor of the building since the main floor is mainly court rooms and we know that Dorns wouldn't try and hide in there."

Once again everyone nodded their heads in agreements,

"Alright, get with your groups and we'll enter the court house on the SWAT team leader's signal."

That said everyone joined their assigned partner and then proceeded to join their groups. Looking around at everyone in front of the court house it was a sea of dark blue bullet proof vests, but at least each vest had writing that identified which force the person was with.

Standing at the front doors of the court house, their weapons already in hand, Mick and Morgan along with their assigned group waited for the signal to enter the building. All along the front of the building Mick could see the other two groups of assorted federal and police personnel also awaiting the signal. Then suddenly from their ear piece they heard the SWAT team leader say,

"Alright the snipers are in place across the street. Let's MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Without needing to be told twice the three groups stormed into the building. Immediately upon entering the building Mick and Morgan and their group made a B-line for the stair case that led to the basement with Sam and Gina and their group right behind them. Reaching the basement landing Mick and Morgan exchanged nods with Sam and Gina before heading in their designated directions.

With their guns leading the way Mick and Morgan began their search. With doors lining both walls Mick searched one side while Morgan searched the other. Making sure to check every room along the hall Mick and Morgan slowly started to make progress in their search. Walking slowly along the wall Mick approached yet another closed door. However as he looked closer at the door Mick realized that the door was unlike the others, it was locked by the use of a padlock.

Raising his hand Mick motioned for the men behind him to stop. On the opposite wall having just cleared another unlocked room Morgan came to stand beside Mick. After glancing at the padlocked door Morgan looked to Mick and gave him a silent nod in agreement. Just then before either profiler could make an attempt to unlock the padlock there came a soft noise that seemed to come from within the room. Looking to one another Morgan and Mick placed their ears against the door to better listen. Realizing what the two agents were doing the rest of the group remained silent.

At first Mick and Morgan couldn't hear anything through the heavy wooden door. Then just as they were about to remove their ears there came the sound of a soft moan of someone in pain from behind the door. Hearing the moan Mick quickly turned to the SWAT team members and said,

"We need something to open this door there is someone inside."

With a nod of his head one of the SWAT members retrieved a mini crowbar from his belt and made his way to the door. Moving out of the way Mick and Morgan allowed the man full access to the padlock. A few seconds later there came a crunching sound as the base of the padlock was detached from the door frame. With his hand on the door knob Mick glanced over to Morgan, who gave him the nod go ahead, seeing this Mick quickly turned the knob. As the door opened Mick and Morgan were greeted by the sight of Beth hanging limply by her bonds appearing to be unconscious. Seeing his teammate and friend like this Mick wasted little time in racing to her side.

Kneeling down beside the mattress Mick had a close up view of Beth's beaten face. Slowly Mick stretched out his hand and gently touched Beth's arm. Upon feeling someone touching her Beth's eyes flew open, fear filling them to the brim. A smile started to spread across Mick's face at seeing Beth open her eyes, but the smile quickly disappeared when he saw the fear within her eyes. A look of concern covered Mick's face as he watched her look frantically around the room. Instantly Mick knew that Beth was searching for Dorns. Wanting to rid Beth's face of the fear and panic Mick gently rubbed her arm as he quietly said,

"Hey Beth, it's alright, you're ok. It's me, Mick. We've got you and you're safe."

At the sound of Mick's deeply accented voice Beth immediately started to calm down, the fear slowly disappearing from her eyes. Breathing heavily from her moment of panic Beth whispered,

"Mick."

Seeing that Beth had calmed down and was responsive Morgan brought his wrist that held the tiny microphone to his mouth and said,

"Sam, its Morgan. Mick and I have found something you'll want to see. We're in the fifth room on the right from the stair case."

Just a second after he finished talking Morgan heard Sam reply,

"I'll be right there. Since I'm coming to you two, why don't you go and join Gina, Morgan. She is checking the sixth door on the left of the hall."

Morgan, making his way toward the door, replied,

"I'm on my way."

Having heard Sam's name Beth set up straighter on the mattress. Looking at Mick Beth nudged her head at the restraints still binding her hands and asked,

"Do you think you can get me out of these? My wrists are killing me."

Chuckling softly Mick retrieved the combat knife from within his boot and started to cut at the ropes. Even though he was sure that Beth's wrists probably did hurt her, Mick knew the true reason for wanting out of the restraints was so Sam wouldn't see her in them.

Finally after only a minute of sawing the rope broke. Heaving a sigh of relief and content Beth lowered her arms till her wrists hit the mattress. At that moment Sam walked into the room, seeing Beth upon the mattress a smile spread across Sam's face as he rushed over and pulled her into his embrace. Wrapping her arms around Sam's neck Beth snuggled deeper into Sam's chest as if she never wanted to let go. Keeping his arm securely around Beth's shoulders Sam pulled back slightly to examine her face. Seeing Beth's reddened cheek that was already beginning to bruise Sam placed his palm over it as if to heal it. Covering Sam's warm hand with her own Beth leaned into his touch.

The unexpectantly Sam slung Beth's arm over his shoulder before he rose, holding Beth bridal style in his arms. A little surprised by the maneuver Beth didn't even try to argue, instead she seemed to relish the feeling of Sam's arms around her because she pulled herself tighter to his chest. Turning to Mick Sam said,

"I'm taking Beth to be checked out. You guys good here?"

Mick smiled and gave a nod of his head as he replied,

"Yeah Coop, we're good here. I'm going to check the last two rooms on this side, and then go join Morgan, Gina, and their group."

After nodding his head in agreement Sam started to make his way into the hall with Beth securely in his arms. Removing his weapon from his holster once again Mick rejoined the rest of the group and said,

"Alright, we're going to check these last two rooms, and then we're going to help Agents LaSalle, and Morgan with their search."

With the final two rooms deemed empty Mick and the group made their way down the hall to join Gina, Morgan, and their group. Not wanting to surprise his two fellow agents Mick raised his wrist holding the microphone to his mouth and said,

"Hey Morgan, I'm done on the East side, and am heading you're way. Are you guys still in the same room that Coop talked about or have you guys moved on?"

Expecting to hear Morgan's voice in response to his question Mick was a bit surprised when through his ear piece he heard Gina reply,

"We aren't in that room anymore Mick, we're in the one beside it, and we found something else that you should see."

Curiosity and suspense started to well up inside of the British agent when he heard that Gina, Morgan, and their group had found something else. Inside his head Mick hoped that they had stumbled across Brian Dorns and had apprehended him. After seeing what the bastard had done to Beth he wanted to repay the favor tenfold. Not wanting to waste any more time Mick and his group picked up speed.


	11. Finding Dorns

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Sadly there are only a few more chapters left to this story, but I plan on starting on the next story as soon as this story is done. I hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 10- Finding Dorns

Walking down what appeared to be a never ending hallway of doors Mick finally reached the door where Morgan and Gina were in. Motioning for the rest of the group to remain outside with Gina's group Mick approached the slightly swinging door. As he walked into the room Mick took a look around, the room appeared to have once been used as a storage closet but was currently being used by someone as a place to sleep.

Morgan and Gina were standing in the corner of the small room beside a mattress upon the floor that was used as the bed. Because of how the mattress was positioned Mick couldn't see who it was that lying on the mattress but as he made his way over he heard Gina whisper soothingly,

"It's ok Lindsay, you're safe. The man who did this to you isn't going to be able to hurt you anymore."

Just as Gina finished saying this Mick came to stand behind her. Looking down at the mattress Mick saw their third victim, Lindsay Rhodes, laying there, her face bruised and beaten like Beth's only worse. Taking his eyes away from her face Mick saw that she was wearing the same white gown that Elizabeth Howard and Michelle Andrews had been found in. And as he looked even closer Mick could see small amounts of blood on different areas of her chest. Having already been stabbed repeatedly in her chest and most likely her torso as well, and made to wear the gown Mick knew that Lindsay Rhodes was about to be killed by the Unsub. Looking over and seeing the same expressions on Gina's and Morgan's faces Mick knew that they had come to the same conclusion. Turning to face his fellow agents Mick asked,

"So do we want to chance moving her and causing her more pain, or do we call for the medics and a stretcher?"

A mixed expression of sadness and regret covered Morgan's face as he replied,

"There is no way for the medics to get the stretcher down here, the stair case is too narrow, and we can't use the elevator because there isn't any electricity, and there hasn't been any here for the last thirty years. I hate to have to cause her more pain than what she is already in but it looks like the only way to get her out is for you or me to carry her."

Mick, having realized the very problem while listening to Morgan, nodded his head sadly. Hearing nothing in response to their problem from Gina Mick turned to find Gina thinking hard about something while fiddling with her necklace. Realizing what she was doing Gina quickly let go of her necklace as she looked at him and Morgan and said,

"What about a back board? Would the medics be able to carry her out on one of those? Its smaller and easier to maneuver than the stretcher so they would be able to use the stairs."

Taking a moment to think over Gina's idea Morgan nodded his head in agreement as he said,

"That might actually work. I'll talk with Cooper through his ear piece and ask him to inform the medics about Lindsay and to bring the back board instead."

As soon as he said this Morgan brought his wrist up to his mouth,

"Cooper, it's Morgan, we've found Lindsay Rhodes and she's alive but in a lot of pain. Can you let the medics know that she needs immediate medical attention, and to bring a back board instead of a stretcher?"

Through his ear piece Morgan heard Sam reply,

"I'll let them know, Morgan."

As the three of them waited for the medics to arrive the fact that they had yet to find Brian Dorns seemed to be on each of their minds. Almost immediately Gina started to march back and forth, as if she were pacing, to try and help herself think better. Having been told about the type of family Gina had both Mick and Morgan could understand how marching helped Gina think. Moving over to give Gina enough room Mick and Morgan, while remaining still, also contemplated on where Brian Dorns could have disappeared to within the building. If he had been down here at the time when they had stormed the building then the only means of escape would have been the main stair case. The only bad thing was that Dorns had been living in the abandoned court house for a long time, and he probably knew all the secret exits and hide outs of the entire building.

With this thought in her head Gina stopped in the middle of her marching. Seeing that she had stopped in her tracks Mick looked to Gina, and asked,

"What is it Love? Did you think of something that could help us find where Dorns is hiding?"

Nodding her head Gina walked over to stand next to Mick before she asked,

"Garcia said that this building was constructed in 1957, right? Do you think it's possible that the contractors added some secret passage ways or stair cases that the judges could have used and just not have added them to the blue prints? I mean think about it, Dorns has been living here for some time so he probably knows about the secret stair cases, and passages if they exist."

After contemplating the idea for a few minutes Morgan shrugged his shoulders slightly as he said,

"It is a possibility that secret passages or stair cases were built to allow judges to reach the court rooms from their offices quicker. But I doubt that there would be any secret passages or stair cases down here in the basement."

Hearing Morgan's last words and considering them as a challenge, Gina gave Morgan a mischievous grin as she said,

"I guess once the medics arrive we'll just have to continue to check everything down here to see who's right."

As Morgan returned the grin and nodded his head in agreement Mick couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. Having listened to what Gina had said Mick knew that she hadn't come up with the idea on her own. The idea itself of a court house having secret passages sounded like something Garcia might suggest. But before he could say something the medics walked into the small room. Not wanting to be in their way while they helped Lindsay Rhodes the three agents quickly made their way out of the room.

Coming to stand out in the basement hallway with the rest of the two groups Gina turned to Morgan and asked,

"So are we going to keep searching or what?"

With a serious expression upon his face Morgan nodded his head and replied,

"If it will help us find where Dorns went and is now currently hiding, then let's get started."

That said the three agents made their way to the final two doors on the hall. After opening the first door and finding an empty storage closet they proceeded to the final door. Holding their guns at the ready as a precaution Gina and Morgan waited as Mick grasped the knob and opened the door. With the help of the lights mounted on top of their guns the three agents peered into the room. What they found was a room identical to that of the room Lindsay was discovered in, minus the mattress.

After searching every square inch of the small closet the three agents walked back into the hallway empty handed. The room was the last door on this side of the hall, so that meant that they would have to complete a second search of the last few rooms on the east side of the basement. Just the thought of having to do this made the three of them cringe.

As they stood there in the hall they saw the medics make their way out of the make shift room with Lindsay Rhodes strapped to the back board between them. At that moment a thought occurred to Gina, turning to Mick and Morgan she said,

"Brian Dorns took Lindsay out of the small room with Beth and placed her in a separate equally small room, but why that particular room? I mean besides the mattress to sleep on, what makes that room more special than all the others?"

Identical looks of realization spread across Mick and Morgan's faces as Mick replied,

"Because the room contained the secret passage, that's why Dorns made the room into his sleeping quarters. So he would have a quick escape exit."

Right as the words left his mouth Mick, Gina, and Morgan quickly made their way back to the room the medics just left. Entering the room Mick, Gina, and Morgan stopped in their tracks just inside the doorway. While taking in their surroundings the three of them searched for a likely location for the secret passage.

Turning to look at the wall parallel to the wall containing the mattress Morgan saw a half empty shelf of utilities placed up against this wall. Taking his eyes off the shelf Morgan stared down at the floor beside the shelf. There were scratch marks all over it as if someone, probably Brian Dorns, had moved the shelf repeatedly. Using his flashlight on top of his gun as a pointer Morgan turned to Gina and Mick and said,

"Hey guys, have a look at this, these scratch marks on the floor are indicators that someone has repeatedly moved this shelf back and forth."

Seeing the scratch marks Gina and Mick joined Morgan in making their way over to the shelf. Walking around the shelf the three agents analyzed what stood in front of them, a standard size steel utility shelf. Mick, while standing between the wall and the shelf, placed his hands on either side of the shelf as he turned to Morgan and said,

"Morgan, can you grab the other end of this mate? I want to try and move it."

Nodding his head Morgan quickly got himself into position at the other end of the shelf. Keeping eye contact with Mick Morgan said,

"Ok on three, you push and I'll pull. One…two…three."

Having prepared themselves to have to use their manly muscles both Mick and Morgan were surprised when the self slid across the floor fairly easily, all it needed was a little push. With the shelf moved out of the way Gina couldn't help but stare at the bottom of the shelf and the floor. Even if the shelf was completely empty of supplies it should have still required more muscle strength than what Mick and Morgan had just used, especially since this shelf still held a few utilities on its shelves. Getting down on her hands and knees Gina used her flashlight to look underneath the shelf. What she found was that the left side of the shelf that had been placed up against the wall had some type of moving pads placed under both ends of that side of the shelf. Turning her head Gina looked at the other end of the shelf to find that there weren't any pads on that end of the shelf.

Rising to her feet Gina looked to Mick and Morgan while she pointed to the bottom of the shelf and said,

"The left side of the shelf has moving pads placed under it, but none on the other end of the shelf. My guess is that Dorns used the pads to make it easier to move the shelf on his own."

While continuing to look at the back wall that was hidden by the shelf both Mick and Morgan nodded their heads in agreement. Focusing where Mick and Morgan were pointing their flashlights Gina could see what had gotten both Mick and Morgan's attention. There was a piece of plywood, painted the same color as the surrounding walls, positioned up against the wall. Moving at lightning speed Mick quickly removed the board to reveal what appeared to be a square cut out in the wall just a little smaller than the piece of plywood.

Bending down with flashlight in hand Mick peered into the square hole. What he found was an old rusted latter attached to the wall that allowed a person access to use the tunnel. Holding his head back Mick shined the flashlight up into the skyward tunnel. From what he could tell the latter ended a few feet above him where another hole in the wall was located. Peaking his head back out of the hole Mick looked at Gina and Morgan and said,

"There's another door a few feet above us. I'm going to climb it and see where it leads. I'll contact you by ear piece when I find out."

Seeing both Gina and Morgan nod their heads in agreement Mick entered the secret tunnel and started to climb. In what felt like no time at all Mick reached the second hole in the wall, the ply board already partially opened. Pushing the ply board completely out of the way Mick pulled himself out of the tunnel. Taking a look at his surroundings Mick saw that he was standing in yet another utility closet, except this one was just about bare of anything. Quickly making his way to the door Mick opened it and peaked his head out. All around him were more closed doors, but the marble floor was just like the floor in the main lobby. So he was on the main floor. Heaving a sigh of frustration Mick raised his wrist to his mouth and said,

"Morgan, I made it out of the tunnel. It leads to a utility closet on the main floor. I guess Coop was wrong, Dorns could have hidden on the main floor after all."

From the ear piece Mick heard Morgan reply,

"Ok, Gina and I are heading up there to meet you. Maybe we can contact Prentiss and Prophet and see if they're done with their search."

Nodding to himself Mick replied,

"Yeah, ok. I'll call Prophet and see where they are and let them know about the passages so they can keep an eye out, there may be more around here."

Keeping his wrist in front of his face Mick said,

"Prophet, are you out there Mate?"

After just a second of silence Mick heard Prophet through his ear piece as he replied,

"I'm here Mick. Did you guys find anything…Did you find Beth?"

Listening to Prophet's bombardment of questions Mick couldn't help but smile as she replied,

"Yeah Mate we found Beth. Her face is really beat up and her wrists have rope burns on them but other than that she is fine. Sam has already carried her out to be checked out by the medics. We also found Lindsay Rhodes; the medics are treating her now as we speak."

With his voice filled with relief Prophet said,

"That's great man. Have you found anything of Dorns yet?"

Mick heaved a sigh,

"No Mate, we haven't, but we have discovered a secret passage hidden behind a metal shelf in a utility closet he used as a bedroom. I checked it out and it leads to a utility closet on the main floor. So he could basically be anywhere in this building. How is your search going?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence coming through the ear piece. Figuring that Prophet was in the middle of a search Mick waited. A second later he heard Prophet reply,

"We just finished searching the last room, so we'll be down to meet you shortly."

Mick nodded to himself again,

"Alright Mate, just keep your eyes open just in case Dorns has sneaked his way up there."

After receiving a 'will do' from Prophet the line went silent. Just then Morgan and Gina emerged from the stair case with their combined group right behind them. Walking over to meet them Mick informed them of Prophet and Prentiss' findings, and their next plan of action. Hearing multiple footsteps approaching from down the hall Gina, Mick, and Morgan turned to see Prentiss and Prophet and their group coming towards them.

With an inquisitive expression on his face Prophet raised his arms and shrugged his shoulders as she asked,

"So what's the new plan?"

Returning the shrug Mick replied,

"Well since you guys and your group didn't find him upstairs the only place to check is this floor. We should probably have two men keep guard of the utility closet just to be sure he can't return to the basement."

After nodding their heads in agreement the five agents separated from one another and started to search the main floor, each with a small group of four or five officers or SWAT with them. Taking a second to think before beginning his search Mick took into consideration the location of the secret passage and which room would be close enough for him to hide in. After glancing quickly around at the different rooms around the closet Mick headed toward a court room a few doors down.

Gun at the ready Mick quickly opened the wooden door. Making his way inside with the five other men with him Mick took in his surroundings, the court room was of moderate size, and there were a few places a person could successfully hide. Turning to a SWAT team member Mick nodded his head toward the front of the room where the judge presided. Understanding what Mick was planning the SWAT member gave a nod of his head before he followed in Mick's silent steps.

As the two of them approached the bench Mick motioned for the SWAT member to go around the other side. Quiet as a mouse Mick entered the witness stand, and inched his way over to the judge's seat. Quick as a snake striking its prey Mick entered the box, and aimed his gun under the judge's desk. However, he lowered his gun when he found the space empty. From behind him Mick heard another man who had checked the office shout 'CLEAR!'. That said Mick motioned for the group to head back in the hall so they could search elsewhere.

Hearing not a word from anyone else Mick just figured that they were still diligently searching. Just as Mick and his small group of guys stepped out into the hall to decide where to look next Mick saw a flash of movement at the end of the hall on the other side of the lobby. Seeing the tattered clothing Mick knew that it was Brian Dorns. Without any warning Mick took off running down the hall in pursuit of Dorns. As he streaked across the lobby floor Mick raised he wrist and yelled,

"Guys I've found him! He's running down the hallway on the west side of the lobby, across from the hallway with the passageway!"

Through the ear piece he heard Prentiss reply,

"Can you tell which way he's headed, Mick?"

Keeping up his speed Mick replied,

"My guess would be that he is trying to reach a stair case or another passage way we don't know of. But I'd really appreciate some help guys, Dorns got a little bit of a head start on me."

As he waited for a response Mick could have sworn that he had heard someone laugh softly. Mick quickly pushed the thought from his mind as he heard Morgan reply,

"My guys and I will be right there. We are in a court room close to where he seems to be headed. And I think Prophet is in another a little further down than that."

Happy to finally hear someone respond to his request for help Mick simply replied,

"Thanks Morgan. He's turning right onto the connecting hall. I'll stay on his tail and hopefully you guys can cut him off."

After hearing Morgan respond with a '10-4' there was nothing but silence from the ear piece. Looking at Dorns Mick could tell by his body language that he was beginning to hesitate. It was as if he wasn't as familiar with this wing of the building as the rest. Not wanting to waist any more time Mick quickened his pace. As he got closer Mick saw that Dorns had come to a stop Mick couldn't help but smile, Dorns had run himself into a corner, just like a mouse in a maze.

Slowing down his own pace Mick retrieved his gun from his holster and aimed it at Dorns' back as he said loudly,

"Brian Dorns, FBI, don't move, and put your hand in the air!"

Like an obedient child Dorns quickly complied with Mick's orders. Just then from behind him Mick heard multiple fast approaching footsteps. Turning his head he saw Morgan, Gina, Prophet, and Prentiss and their meshed group coming towards them. Unable to help himself Mick gave them his famous mischievous grin in greeting before returning his focus to Brian Dorns.

Coming to stand beside Mick with his own gun raised Morgan said,

"Well I guess you didn't need help after all."

Mick shrugged his shoulders,

"I guess not, this guy got himself into the hole he's now in."

Morgan, returning the mischievous grin, started to make his way over to Dorns with Prophet coming up behind him. Feeling extremely winded from all the running he had done Mick stayed where he stood and worked on catching his breath. From behind him came Gina and Prentiss both with identical smirks on their faces. Coming to stand close to Mick Gina's and Prentiss' smirks grew bigger as Gina said,

"You seem to be affected by your chase, Mick. Are you sure you're not getting out of shape? Or are you getting too old for this?"

With a sarcastic look on his face Mick replied,

"Shut up. I am not getting out of shape, I had to sprint across the entire length of the main lobby to catch up with him, and then chase him here. I guarantee that if either of you ladies did what I just did that you would feel the need to catch your breath too."

Placing her hand on Mick's shoulder Gina leaned in closer so only he could hear as she whispered,

"Whatever let's you sleep better at night, baby."

All Mick had time to do was give her his mischievous grin in return because at that moment Prophet and Morgan walked over with Dorns cuffed between them. Looking to Mick, Gina, and Prentiss Prophet nodded his head toward the exit as he said,

"How about we take this guy outside so he can get to know the other members of the Quantico PD as well Cooper, then we can all go see how Beth is doing."

Liking the sound of the idea everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and then followed Prophet and Morgan dragging Dorns toward the door.


	12. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry its a little short. If I keep to my original plan then there will only be one more chapter for this story, but I will start working on the next story as soon as this story is complete. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 11- Safe and Sound

Walking out of the court house the five FBI agents found that the sun had moved and was now shining brightly high above their heads, forcing them to shield their eyes. Right away Morgan and Prophet made their way over to a Quantico PD squad car where the chief of police stood waiting for them to receive Brian Dorns. Still standing on the stone steps of the court house Gina scanned the street for any sign of Cooper and Beth. Finally after a moment she spotted them seated on the back end of an ambulance that had its doors open. Knowing that Mick and Prentiss would automatically follow her Gina ran down the stone steps and started to make her way over to her friend and colleague.

As she approached a smile of relief and happiness spread across Gina's face as she saw Sam cuddle Beth, with a blanket draped over her shoulders, close to his chest. Seeing Gina, Prentiss, and Mick coming over Beth reluctantly released herself from Sam's embrace, and smiled at her friends and fellow agents. Without breaking stride Gina walked over and embraced Beth in a hug as she said,

"I'm so glad that you are ok, and all he did was beat your face. Give it a week or two and the bruises will heal and you'll be good as new."

As the two of them parted Beth only had time to nod her head in agreement because at that same moment Mick pulled her into a semi bone crushing hug. Laughing softly Beth returned the hug. When Mick finally released her Beth looked up at him and said,

"Thank you for finding me, and getting the ropes off my wrists. You don't know how much they hurt."

Grinning Mick gently squeezed Beth's shoulder as he replied,

"No need to thank me Beth. I'm just glad that he didn't hurt you worse than he did. It really hurt me to see you lying there almost unconscious, and your face red and beaten. I really wanted to hurt the bastard."

Sam, with a murderous expression on his face, nodded his head in agreement as he said,

"So do I and I still do."

Already grasping Sam's hand Beth gently squeezed it to reassure and calm him. At that moment Prophet, with Morgan right behind him, approached and said,

"I agree with Mick and Sam, I'd like to hurt the guy too. Unfortunately he is now in police custody, and he will get the sentence he deserves. I guess that will have to do."

Seeing Beth safe in Sam's arms Prophet smiled as he walked over and gave her a quick hug. Fingering the thick blanket upon Beth's shoulders Prophet's smile grew bigger as he playfully asked,

"Aren't you hot with this on Beth?"

Seeing what he was trying to do Beth rolled her eyes as she replied,

"Yes I am actually, but Macho man here won't let me take it off. He says that I need to warm up after the time I spent in my basement cell."

Feinting disappointment Sam bowed his head and shook it slowly causing everyone around them to laugh. Still smiling Prophet looked from Sam to Beth as he asked,

"So what's the verdict according to the medics? Is Beth a free woman or does she need to travel to the hospital first?"

Looking back up at Prophet Sam sincerely nodded his head as he replied,

"She's free to go, the medics just recommend that she ice her face later on."

Beth, while cuddling deeper into Sam's chest, smiled as she nodded her head in agreement and added,

"And I would like to be able to go home as soon as possible."

Beth looked around at all her friends and family and smirked as she continued,

"And let me guess, Garcia is at the apartment watching Sarah?"

Sam, along with everyone else, nodded his head, and with a smile replied,

"Yes she is Beth, and I'm going to call her in a moment as we get you to the car."

Hearing that they would be heading to the car Beth was on her feet in a matter of seconds, the thick blanket laying in a heap forgotten on the back end of the ambulance. Still smiling Sam rose to his feet, and after taking hold of Beth's hand once again, started to make his way to the SUV. True to his word when they reached the SUV Sam pulled out his cell phone and pressed the familiar number on his speed dial. After just one ring he heard,

"Please tell me that you found Beth and that she's ok."

Glancing over to Beth seated in the passenger seat Sam replied,

"Yes P we found her, and she's ok. Just a little bruised in the face. We are in the SUV and will be heading back to the apartment shortly, just wanted to give you a heads up."

A sigh of relief could be heard on the other end of the line as Garcia replied,

"Oh thank God. Well then Sarah and I will be waiting near the lift for you guys' return."

With a final 'ok' Sam ended the call. Looking over at Beth Sam raised their intertwined hands to his face and gently kissed the back of her hand before he said,

"Garcia said that she and Sarah would be waiting for us near the lift…I can't tell you how great it feels to have you back and that you're alright."

Smiling up at Sam Beth gently squeezed his hand once again as she replied,

"I feel the same way; now let's go home so I can see our daughter and our anxiously waiting technical analyst."

Nodding his head in agreement Sam started the engine, and they started making their way home.


	13. Home

**A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter of this story. But never fear, I have already started writing the next story, its going to be called Escaped. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who have read and sent me a review. I really enjoyed reading them.**

Chapter 12- Home

Standing in the lift with Sam by her side and the rest of the team around her Beth couldn't help but be eager to finally be home, and to hold Sarah in her arms. It may have been less than twenty-four hours since she had been abducted but to Beth it had felt like forever since she had seen or held Sarah. When the lift finally stopped at their apartment Beth waited as Sam quickly opened the wooden gates to allow everyone to enter the apartment.

Almost immediately as her feet touched the apartment's hardwood floor Beth started to feel relaxed. Standing a little ways from the lift like she said she would stood Garcia with Sarah cradled in her arms. Upon locating her friend Beth quickly made her way over to her and captured Garcia in an awkward hug. Almost immediately while holding Sarah with her other arm Garcia wrapped her arm around Beth and returned the hug. As they separated Garcia couldn't help but see the look of longing on Beth's face as she stared admiringly down at Sarah. Smiling down at Beth Garcia, while placing Sarah in Beth's arms, said,

"If I didn't know better I'd say that your precious angel here knew that you were coming home. Ever since I got off the phone with Sam she hasn't made a peep, it was as if she were listening for you guy's arrival."

Hearing this Beth couldn't help but smile proudly down at Sarah. Standing behind Beth Sam also smiled at their daughter as he reached around Beth and stroked Sarah's exposed arm as he said,

"That's our girl."

At that moment laughter erupted all around them. As she laughed Garcia got her first good look at Beth's face, causing her to gasp suddenly in shock, and remain silent, no longer feeling like laughing. Standing next to Garcia Beth couldn't help but hear Garcia's gasp in shock. When she no longer heard Garcia's laughter Beth looked up at her friend to see a look of shock upon her face to accompany her gasp. Not wanting to see Garcia freak out over her face Beth gave her a reassuring smile as she said,

"I'm fine Garcia, really. My face and my split lip all hurt like crazy but I'm fine. It really isn't as bad as it looks."

As she listened to Beth's words Garcia appeared to calm down slightly, but a look of loving concern was still upon her face as she replied,

"I know you are sweetie, but to see the result of what he did to you just shocked me. When Cooper said your face was red and bruised I figured just one or two bruises not your entire right side of your face. But I am thankful that that was all he did."

While she spoke Garcia gently ran her hand over the bruised part of Beth's face. After shifting Sarah into her left arm Beth gently placed her right hand over Garcia's hand as she said,

"It's your enormous, loving heart that makes you a great Friend Penelope. Just keep this thought in mind, in a week or two these bruises will have healed and I'll be good as new. That is what Gina told me, and I will always have it in my mind."

Nodding her head Garcia looked over to Gina and smirked as she watched Mick hug her around her waist from behind, and Gina didn't object to the embrace. Wanting to lighten the mood of the place Mick looked around at everyone and asked,

"So is anyone up for some celebratory drinks to celebrate Beth's return from her unexpected holiday?"

All around the room smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Even though she herself couldn't join in on the drinking Beth couldn't help but smile in response to Mick's question as well. With Sarah still cradled in her arms Beth went to join her now enlarged family in celebrating her return. This is where she was meant to be, and there was nowhere else for her except with her family.

The End


End file.
